


Not Gaius

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Loss of Trust, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin stands in the room and has to listen to the things Agravaine and Arthur say about Gaius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gaius

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's Prompt 'Season 4, episode 7, The Secret Sharer'.
> 
> Not beta'd, sorry.

Merlin leaned against the pillar, clenched his teeth and tried to bite back the tears when Agravaine said all these things. He had never liked him but when he accused Gaius of being a traitor, Merlin downright hated him. 

What was worse, though, was Arthur believing every hateful word Agravaine said. That he believed that Gaius would do such a thing as to betray him and Camelot. It was true, there was a sorcerer within the castle wall, but that wasn’t Gaius. 

When Arthur got up and went on about how he got his heart broken and that he just lost a friend, Merlin could feel his own heart breaking. Arthur had lost a friend, yes, but it wasn’t Gaius.


End file.
